An Art That Never Fades
by MKNK
Summary: Waza Yamashi was just a Jounin gifting in painting until one day he meant Deidara. Will he be willing to finally except his love before they find out the truth about each other. Yaoi. DeixOC
1. Intro

OK, no one kill me for this, please. I was just watching AMVs with Deidara and I realized something; my Iwa artist, Yamashi, is a lot like him. I didn't even notice it until about a week ago. Of course since Yama had that he was gay written in his profile I couldn't resist making a fanfic about a forbidden love between the two that lags mostly because Yama is in such denial. Oh, and FYI, Yama alone means mountain while Yamashi means adventure. Pretty cool, huh? Ok, on with the show.

Key: _Flashback_, Thinking, "Talking".

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, the village Iwa, Deidara or the Akatsuki.

Warning: This is a Yaoi. That mean malexmale action...at least eventually. If you don't like don't read or flame. Also keep in mind this is my first Yaoi fanfic so it may be a little weird to start off but hopefully by the time ti gets to the really good parts it'll be well written. :D

SJDHSJKDFHBJKSDHFJKDSHJKSHFJKSDFHSJKDFHKJLSDHFSJKADFHSKJHDJKSFHJKSFHSJKDCNDJKSFHSJKFHSJKDHFKSJHFJKSDFHJKSDFHJKSSDJKHFS

**Introduction: ****Iwa Artist**

Out on top of a mountain stood a teenage boy, his messy, sky blue hair threating to get in his purple eyes as always. He was humming as he painted a boy with blond hair and green eyes. The boy he was painting sighed. "Yama, are you almost done?" "Just hang on, Daichi." "For the last time, you let me call you Yama, you can call me Dai." Yama laughed. "Alright, alright. Old habits die hard, yo."

He sighed, his white shirt and tan vest wasn't the best at repealing paint when you were a novice painter and his brown shorts were suffering as always as well. I'm starting to think I might as well change only my underwear until I get good enough not to get paint on myself. "Yama. Could you hurry up? This shirt is uncomfortable." "Well I'm sorry but one more painting of you shirtless and my little sister's going to start saying I'm gay again, yo." Daichi looked at him curiously. "I always thought you were."

Yama had to control himself from not messing up from the comment. "Oh, come on! Being detailed in my work doesn't make me gay, yo!" "Yama, have you ever looked at your work. The only girl is your sister." "Well I just don't feel comfortable painting girls, yo." "Meaning your more comfortable with guys meaning you are gay." "I'm just more comfortable around my gender; isn't that natural at our age." "It's natural only when we were kids. We're suppose to like girls now so we can marry one in the future and have a family." "That's not what sensei told me, yo." "Sensei also told you that the bulge in his pants when you first painted him was his pet snake." "You mean it wasn't." "Hello! Sensei has the hots for you." "Bu-but, I'm so much younger then him. I'm only fourteen, yo." "You think he cares? Now are you done?"

He looked down and saw the argument had caused him to ruin the painting and he sighed. "Might as well be. It's ruined now, yo." "Yama-kun! Come over here!" Yamashi turned his head to see his sensei's brown hair as well as his pet snake, Hebi. "Coming, Suzuki-sensei, yo!" "Be careful, Yama." He slowly walked over to his sensei who he noticed wasn't wearing his usual red shirt and black pants. I've never seen him dress like that. Where's his shirt and since when does he wear shorts? "Sensei?" "Come with me." Suzuki grabbed his wrist and started walking until they reached his home which was up in the mountains; the main reason why the team trained up here. "Suzuki-sensei?"

It wasn't until he heard the door click shut that he realized Suzuki had released him. As Yamashi spun around in shock he saw his sensei starring at him with lust in his gray eyes. "Please, Yama-chan. Call me by my real name, Seiteki. No need to be so formal." Hebi slowly slithered off Seiteki and into his cage as his master walked closer to Yamashi. "I heard what you and Dai-kun were talking about." "Yo-you did, yo?" "Yes and he was right." Yama blushed as his sensei caressed his check gently. He jumped back without thinking and ended up on Seiteki who quickly jumped on top of his student before he could get away. "Just hold still, Yama-chan." "No! No! Dai!!!"

sfhdsjkfhklsdjfkldsjfklsdfjlfhsjkdfhsdjkcnklsdfjklsdfjsdlghdfjkljfklsjfksljfklsdjfklsdjfklsdjflksajfdlkdjsklfjdsklfjsdklfjsldhfjkdslhfjksdhafkjsladhfkjlhadjkfhsjklahfdkshfjksdhfkuseahfcn

Yamashi bolted up in his bed, drenched in his own sweat. He was catching his breath as a girl with blue hair and blue eyes came running into the room. "Yama! Are you alright?" "Ye-yeah. It was just that nightmare again, yo." "I just can't see how you get aroused when you dream about that day you found out Suzuki-san loved you." "I don't ether, Rimi." "Well at least Daichi-kun stepped in, right?" "Yeah and he was kind enough to respect my wishes of not reporting sensei."

(Yamashi's POV)

My name is Waza Yamashi. I'm a 21 year old Jounin artist from Iwa. Rimi is my sister; she lives with me because I'm to protective of her to let her live on her own until she marries. Five years ago my teammate, Daichi, made me admit to being gay and became my boyfriend only to die a year later. I haven't been with a man since simply because I figured it was life's way of telling me this was wrong. We never even kissed because I was also so nervous. "Come down stairs, ok. Breakfast is almost ready." "Alright. I will, yo." As she left I looked over at my best painting of Daichi. He insisted that if I didn't want to do it he wanted at least to see me.

_"Dai! What are you doing, yo?" "I want you to paint me like this. Isn't the human body also an art form." "Oh, I know yours is."_

(Normal POV)

Yamashi sighed at the memory. "The human body. It is an art but it fades with time just like ink on paper. It never truly lasts forever."

FKSJFKLSDAJFKLSDJFKLSDJFKLSDJCKLSDJKLSJFKLSADJFKLSDFJSKLFGJSKLDFJSKLFJSDLKJFSDKLFKDSFSDJFKJSDKFHSJKGHSJKFHSDKFHSDJKFHCSD

Ok. I know some parts were confusing so here's Yama to clear some things up.

Yamashi: Clears throat First of all, Suzuki is Seiteki last name. So why he said true name he meant for me to call him by his proper name. Second of all you may have noticed that Daichi not only looks a bit like Deidara but their names are similar. Moriko-chan has a reason for this which you should have already realized and if you haven't you will soon. Also yes me saying 'yo' is suppose to be like Deidara's 'ya'. Fourth, Suzuki Seiteki only TRIED to rapped me, he failed because Daichi barged in and stopped him. And finally the painting I was looking at of Daichi was him naked. Oh! Also I went back into denial after Daichi's death.

MKNK: Thank you, Yama. I know he was so ignorant in his dream but he was just an innocent kid. I don't mean to make you all hate Seiteki but I wanted to give him a dark past that would make it even harder for him to...um...how to say this in a way that won't make me feel uncomfortable? Make it harder for Deidara to eventually get in his pants. Anyways next time in An Art That Never Fades...

Yama ventures outside of his village in search of something new to paint only to bump into a certain nukenin. Will it be love at first sight or will they try to kill each other first? Find out next time; When Two Artist Meet.


	2. Chapter 1

Wow. I was worried about my first review being bad but it was actually great. Is this really that different a concept? I'm to lazy to look through other fanfics to find out. LOL. Well, I may only have one review for now but that's enough to encourage me to carry on. Just discovered the ruler on here. Go me! No annoying letters for the beginning and end. I ended up doing the POV while listening to an AMV with Deidara and Sasori to the song "Let Me Rest in Pieces" which inspired me with the part after that with one line that made me realized that when I already knew I had to add it that this was the chapter to add it in. Oh, and there is one curse word in here but that's it. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: "Rest In Pieces" belongs to the band Saliva, not me.

* * *

**Chapter One: ****When Two Artist Meet**

Yamashi sighed as he walked outside of the Iwa gates, his easel board on his back as always as he looked around. "There's got to be something new here to paint, yo. I can't believe this. I hate having nothing new to paint, yo." He shook his head as he sat down and starred out at the scene before him. So many mountains and yet I've painting from every angle everyone every way possible. It's all just the same. "Huh, yo?"

He blinked as he spotted something unusually. It looked like a black blur running up the mountains...right towards him! Yamashi quickly jumped back as the figure landed in front of him which he gazed at in aw. Blond hair looking so beautifully in a ponytail on top of their head and the rest in the persons greenish-blue eyes. Yamashi also noticed the person's clothes; a black mesh shirt that was just baggy enough that he couldn't tell if the person was a flat chested woman or a guy and the hottest fucking pair of black pants he'd ever seen. It was at that moment that he realized the stranger was eying him as well in the same aw. There was an uncomfortable silence between them as Yamashi sat cross legging and leaning back why the person who was probably the hottest thing he'd since ever was sitting in a crouch position almost right over him.

What angel is this trying to fly back into the heavens? It felt like a long time before Yamashi could make any thought into words. "Who are you, yo?" The other person seemed startled by the sudden words. "Oh. You're a boy, un?" Great. The voice doesn't give that much of a hint. I've heard a few girls with voices that deep. "Ye-yeah. I'm Waza Yamashi. Are you a boy or a girl, yo?" "Um...well...un..." Yamashi glared slightly though quickly stopped, after all he couldn't speak at all a moment ago. "My apologies. I guess angels don't have a true gender." He watch as the 'angel' started blushing. "Angel, un? Um, my name is...uh...Nendomi, un!" "Nendomi? Your name means beautiful clay, yo?" "Yes, I work with sculptures, un?" "Sculptures?" Yamashi suddenly started beaming. "What a coincidence. I'm a painter, yo."

He noticed 'Nendomi' started smiling as well. "So what are you doing here, yo?" "Just paying a visit, un. These mountains are fun to climb." "Yeah. I love it up here. Just so close to the sky so free."

(Yama's POV)

I just couldn't believe it. The two of us spend what felt like two hours talking about art and other simple things. Nendomi was just so amazing that at that point I thought I wouldn't care if she turned out to be lying and was a guy...I thought. "Yama-kun, un?" I grunted out a yes. No words where needed as she now had her head resting on my chest and was in my arms. "Can I ask you something?" "Anything." "Well, first of all I didn't think it was possible but I think I'm falling in love you, un." "I feel the same way, yo." "But, would you still love me if I wasn't a girl, un?" "Of course love." I found myself chuckling. "I'm sorry. I just keep thinking about how cute that little 'un' you do is, yo." "Yama-kun. Nendomi isn't my real name, un." "Well then what is it, yo?" "It's Deidara. I'm a boy." Later I felt guilty about it I quickly jumped up away from him. "Your a guy. yo!?" "You said you wouldn't care, un." "That's when I still thought you were a girl!" My heart just melted as I saw him crying. "Yama-kun, un. That's not all. I'm a nukenin, un."

"What?" I glared at Deidara. "Lies. I can't believe you!" He grabbed my sleeve as I turned to go. "Yama-kun, please, un." "Don't touch me. I said get off!" I was crying as I smacked him away and took off. I was falling for him but I kept telling myself I wasn't like that.

(Normal. One hour later with Yama.)

Yamashi sighed as he laid spread out on his bed. I can't be in love. I can't. Please, make this pain in my heart disappear. He started crying as the image of Deidara crying popped into his head. Please, make it stop.

Look at me, my depth perception must be off again

Cause this hurts deeper than I thought it did

It has not healed with time

It just shot down my spine

You look so beautiful tonight

Reminds me how you laid us down

And gently smiled before you destroyed my life

Would you find it in your heart

To make this go away

And let me rest in pieces

(let me rest in pieces)

Would you find it in your heart

To make this go away

And let me rest in pieces

(let me rest in pieces)

Pieces

He turned onto his left side, curling his legs into his chest, facing away from his window . "Why won't it just go away?"

(Same time, Dei.)

At that moment, Deidara was on his right side inside a cave making sure he was looking at the mouth of the cave just in case. I could have swore I felt something there. It was all so perfect but it was probably better to let him know now then when we decided to go forward to the point where I'd have to tell him. It just all hurts so much. I can't believe how much I let him into my heart.

Look at me, my depth perception must be off again

You got much closer than I thought you did

I'm in your reach

You held me in your hands

Would you find it in your heart

To make this go away

And let me rest in pieces

(let me rest in pieces)

Would you find it in your heart

To make this go away

And let me rest in pieces

(let me rest in pieces)

He sighed having already cried himself dry. "I just wish these emotions would go away but deep down I keep wishing he'd come walking in here and kiss the pain gone and just say those beautiful words, un."

Would you find it in your heart

To make this go away

And let me rest in pieces

Would you find it in your heart

To make this go away

and let me rest in pieces

Yamashi slowly sat up as he heard it starting to rain. "I hope he's not still out there, yo. Why do I even care? He means nothing to me." He hissed. "Why does my heart hurt when I think like that, yo?"

would you find it in your heart

would you let me rest in pieces

would you find it in your heart

would you let me rest in pieces

Deidara sat up as he saw it raining. "Great, rain. At least I already out of it, un. Why won't he love me? It hurts so much just to think about it, un." He gave another sigh. "Why did I have to fall for him, un?"

would you find it in your heart

would you let me rest in pieces

* * *

Wow. Sometimes I hate how songs effect my stories but the symbolism I got while typing to this was amazing. Notices how if they were laying next to each other they would have been facing each other and were even thinking on the same lines. Love! Poor Dei. He just doesn't understand why Yama was so loving then so hurtful.

Dei: Come on, Yama-kun. just one hug, un.

Yama: No! I'm NOT gay!

MKNK: Right. Anyways, next time in An Art That Never Fades...

Yamashi decides to go out searching for Deidara, not realizing just how worried he is about him. Will what he sees effect his feelings towards Deidara? Next time Unwanted Feelings; Breaking or Healing.


	3. Chapter 2

Yeah. I feel bad this took so long but last week was final exams. :P I've been talking to my friends and reading fanfics with Sasori and Deidara to get ideas and I've gotten to just love the pairing and now I've gotten an idea to add a love triangle but I'm not to sure since it's my first Yaoi fic and I don't want to ruin it with that. Both friends I ask sad yes, one even read a preview fluff chapter I might do with the two but they're my friends, not the fans reading this. So, I'm going to let you guys help me out for this issue. Should I turn into a love triangle by making it that Sasori secretly love Dei or keep it as is? Please note if I do this I don't plan on anything really happening between them until later because other wise it wouldn't be very Sasori, would it? Also I came across a problem with Sasori; I've noticed even though he's a puppet fan write him like he's human so I don't know whether to write him like he truly is, which would be pretty hard for me, or like other writers. Oh, and this may have spoilers for Sasori's true appearance. Also I just realized my sign for thought hasn't being coming up; really wish someone would have told me. So now I'm going to use ' ' to represent thinking. Thank you.

* * *

**Chapter 2: ****Unwanted Feelings; Breaking or Healing**

Yamashi sigh as he woke up the next day to see the sunrise coming through his window. 'Maybe I should at least see if he made it through that storm last night. He might be sick or something and with no where to go that could be very bad for him.'

* * *

At that moment Deidara was indeed feeling sick with fever as he sat on the cave floor he had sleep on during the storm. He's already taking off his shirt in an attempt to cool off but it didn't seem to help much as he kicked off his ninja sandals. Unsure how much longer he could take it, he leaned against the cave wall. 'Next time I need to remember to look around the cave to make sure it's not already damp without a storm.' Dei jumped as he heard a footstep on the cave floor then saw that it was a familiar man with red hair and eyes. "Sasori-Danna, un." "Don't tell me your target defeated you." "No, un. I saw someone that stole my heart from me, un." "It's like I keep saying, emotions are worthless. Anyways that's not what I meant; I meant your condition." "Oh, a mix of heart brake and fever from sleeping in here through a storm last night, un." "Come on. A cave this damp has to have a cool lake in it some where." "You're not going to ask, un?" "You'll tell me anyways, won't you? You just always love to talk. Now get up." 

Deidara slowly stood up unsteady before Sasori grabbed him and started leading him deeper in a cave looking for a lake to cool him off in. "He was something else, though, un. I could tell from the way he looked at me when I bumped into him that it was love." Sasori sighed. 'Here he goes.' "Don't tell me you believe in that love at first sight trash? Anyways if that's true that would mean it was all physical." "He did call me an angel, un." "You, an angel?" "What's that suppose to mean, un?" "Enough talk. You need to rest until we get your fever down."

Sasori sighed in relief as he spotted a lake. "Ok, here we go. Easy now." He slowly lowered Deidara into the water until it was up to the blonde's chest at which point he used his arms to keep himself up. "You staying, un?" "I need to make sure you don't ended up drowning yourself." "You're only doing this because you don't want a different partner, huh Sasori-Danna, un." The older man glared at him. "You may be annoying but anything is better then the possibility of ending up with someone like Tobi."

Sasori sighed in relief as he reached his hands down to keep the blond afloat. Deidara seemed to have fallen asleep from ether being relaxed in water or the fever, maybe even both. 'Can't believe he fell so easily for someone. If we don't take care of this soon he's never going to be able to find the demon here. I made have messed up and grabbed his lesser demon buddy by mistake when I tried years ago but not this time.'

* * *

It felt like Yamashi had been walking for a while now but he had seen Deidara's shirt at the cave entrance and knew he was here. If he had been removing his clothes he had a bad feeling Dei was sick. 'I knew it! And it's partly my fault to!' He reached the lake where Deidara was but unfortunately by this time Sasori had dipped his legs in the water so he could get in a better position and with them on ether side of Deidara; it would surely look very wrong to Yama. "You! And to think I was worried about you, yo!" Deidara jumped having been asleep and turned to see the man he'd come to love. 

"Yamashi, un? Oh! Th-this isn't what it looks like!" "You're a filthy little slut, yo! Anything else you want to tell me?! First it was your name, then it was your gender, then it was your status in the village, and now you have someone else!" "It's not like that, un!" "That's the jerk you were talking about?" "Sasori-Danna, un!" "Jerk? So I'm a jerk? That's it, yo! I was worried about you but now you can go ahead and die!"

He stormed out, Deidara bursting into tears again. "Oh no, un." "Deidara, I couldn't get a good look at him in this light but did I see right? Blue hair?" "Yes, un. Why?" "Just checking. Come on. I've got your rob with me. We're going back to the base." "Bu-but my mission, un." "You can't complete it like this. Probably best to get you away from here until you recover. I may have failed but we will get the demon. Four tails, the number for death. It hold incredible power." "Yes Danna, un."

* * *

Yes! I know! It's short but don't kill me! Ok, so that explains why Deidara's not wearing his robs as well as why he's there; undercover mission to find a demon. I figured I'd give it four tails since that's the Japanese number for death so it would be pretty cool. Also Yamashi's ORIGINAL attraction to Deidara is more physical then anything and Deidara is simply flattered by the things Yamashi said. That better, Hunter who I guess I could call my # 1 fan right now. LOL. And Morgan, I'm being a detailed as I can. I'm trying hard. My muse for details dies at times but when it's not I have good detail.

Next time in The Art That Never Fades...Poor Deidara's heart broken, Yamashi's heart broken and in denial, and poor Sasori and Rimi have to put up with the two! Could things get any worse or will at least one of them find a light at the end of the tunnel? Next time The Trouble With Heartbreak.


End file.
